


Fierce Love

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: Dean wakes up tied to the bed. He'd drunkenly confessed to Sam about enjoying Soulless Sam's manhandling. Sam gives him what he wants.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96
Collections: Saturday Night Specials





	Fierce Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jld71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/gifts).



> Written for the inaugural month at Saturday Night Specials! Prompt by [jdl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdl71rel=). Thanks also to my fabulous betas [theatregirl7299](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatregirl7299), and [jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerzcaligrl).

Dean realized he'd returned to consciousness when it registered that his head hurt. Hurt wasn't really the right word--maybe throbbed was better. With every beat of his heart, blood pulsed through his cranial arteries, causing pain to ripple out like water hit by a stone.

 _Okay, maybe I hit the booze a little too hard last night,_ he thought blearily. _Coffee and Advil, then some bacon and toast. I'll be fine. Mostly._

He rolled over, ready to swing his legs down and sit up.

Only he didn’t roll over. He couldn't move at all.

"What the fuck," he grumbled. He tried to move again, with the same lack of results.

That boosted his mind into a higher gear, where he could briefly ignore the headache. Pain was overridden by analyzing his situation. Dean slowly tested his limbs. He could feel them, could sense the command traveling down his nervous system, but nothing happened. Instead, a burning feeling at his wrists told him he was tied down. Another test, and he confirmed that his ankles were likewise bound.

Okay, he was lying on his back, bound at all extremities. Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was not in his room, but the room did look like one of the bedrooms in the bunker. Same cinder block walls, spartan furnishings. So he was home. Had something invaded? Broken through the wards? 

And, um, why was he naked? 

Cool air on his bare skin filled him in on that. Yeah, that wasn't bound to be good. (He snickered at his own joke. Gallows humor was better than nothing.)

This was as vulnerable as a person could get. It didn't bode well.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Hey! Sam! Sam!"

No response, just his own voice echoing off the walls. “Sammy!”

Where was Sam? Was he also naked and tied to a bed? Dean ignored his own predicament and instead began worrying about his brother. What if they were fucking with Sam, and yes, he meant that literally.

" _Sam!!_ Answer me!!" 

"Dean, calm down. I'm right here."

Dean took a deep breath of relief. It wasn't even so much that Sam would get these restraints off Dean, it was that his brother was safe and intact. Dean could function now.

"Dude, get these things off me. What happened? Is someone in the bunker?" Dean looked his brother over. Sam looked fine; no signs of a fight, in fact he was clad in the soft sweater and track pants he wore as pajamas.

Sam came over and stood looking calmly down at Dean. 

"Relax, Dean. You're going to be fine." A smile crept across his face, a smile that Dean hadn't ever seen on Sam's face before.

Well, not _Sam's_ face. Dean had indeed seen that smile before, only it had been on Soulless Sam's face.

"How--Sam, did you lose your soul again? What's happening?" Dean's anxiety rocketed up again. How had Sam lost his soul? How were they supposed to get it back inside him this time? He struggled fruitlessly against his bonds.

"Shhh. It's me, Dean. I have my soul. I'm fine." Sam sat next to Dean on the bed. Dean realized that this bed was a lot larger than the narrow ones he and Sam slept on. Even with Dean in the middle of the mattress, Sam had plenty of room to sit next to Dean's belly.

Dean's naked belly. As if he read Dean's mind, Sam trailed his fingers up the soft flesh of Dean's stomach. It felt ticklish, but Dean's cock liked it. It always liked when Sam touched him. Their relationship had grown so deep over the years that sex had become a natural expression of it. Their bond had intensified with the addition of physical intimacy. They'd explored kinks, switched topping and bottoming as they chose, played with others.

They'd never done this. Or at least, not like this. There had been some bondage play, but Dean had never woken up to this.

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam's fingers circled one nipple. A sudden pinch made Dean gasp.

"Do you remember when we got kinda trashed last month? After that gremlin hunt in Indiana? You were flirting with that hot blonde chick--the one with the big tits in a see-through top--and driving me kinda crazy. After you fucked her in the back room, you got so drunk I had to drag you back to the motel." Dean flushed. He remembered. And those tits had been amazing.

"Did you, uh..."

Sam smirked. "Did I go back and fuck her too? Yeah, I liked those boobs too. Plus I knew you'd still be inside her." He winked at Dean. "I knew she'd still be all wet and sticky from you, and I couldn't wait to fuck you back into her. It was a quickie, but it was hot as hell. She had a good ride, and you know how I get with your sloppy seconds."

Dean couldn't restrain a smile. Once they'd learned to relax and get their kink on, they'd found some things they really liked. Like Sam fucking a woman right after Dean had. Sam liked feeling Dean's come all around his cock inside the girl, and Dean liked watching his boy reaming out the chick Dean had juiced up, while she was already limp with pleasure.

"So?" Dean asked. He knew this wasn't the whole story, and he was anxious to get to the part where Sam released him from this bed. Preferably before Little Dean got horny, because that memory was definitely chubbing him up.

"So..." drawled Sam. "You told me something. Something I didn't know. And it gave me...ideas."

"What? What did I say?" Dean searched his memory, but after fucking the girl and all he'd had to drink that night, he couldn't recall anything.

Sam pinched Dean's other nipple hard, smiling at Dean's squawk. Leaning down, Sam lapped at the sore nubs before biting them.

"Dude! What the hell!" gasped Dean. He pulled again at his wrist bindings. "What are you doing?"

Sam moved to lie down next to Dean, pressing his body against Dean's naked one. He snuffled at Dean's neck, his ear, and gently bit at his jaw.

"You told me about fucking Soulless Sam."

Dean closed his eyes. He hadn't realized in time that it had not really been his brother, and he'd had sex with Soulless Sam a few times. He'd talked about it with Sam once his soul had been restored, and Sam hadn't held it against him.

"I thought we've been through that," Dean mumbled. Even with Sam's forgiveness, he still felt bad about it.

"We have. That's not the point." When Sam said 'point', he flicked Dean's nipples and bit his earlobe. Dean didn't know if he was more hurt or turned on. Little Dean was definitely turned on, rising to the occasion one could say.

"What...what's the point then?" Words were becoming more difficult as blood left Dean's brain. He could feel the warmth of his chest flushing, the pain as his nipples swelled, and his cock hardening to point at the ceiling. Sam ran a hand down Dean's torso and gripped his dick, giving it a couple of slow strokes.

The slap on his balls made Dean give a little scream.

"The point, my dear brother, is how he manhandled you. How he tied you down and fucked you, fucked you rough. Mixed in some pain, let you know who was the boss. Remember that?" Sam squeezed Dean's cock, flicked his nipples again. "That help you remember?"

 _Oh shit._ Dean did remember. Soulless Sam hadn't felt any tenderness toward Dean. He just wanted to get his rocks off, and get them off however he wanted. The fact was that Sam was physically bigger than Dean; he had a good three inches and twenty-five pounds of muscle on Dean, could really push him around, dominate him, and it had been kinda scary. 

Also hot as _fuck_.

Sam hissed into Dean's ear, hot breath teasing his skin. "You loved it. That's what you told me. You _loved_ him pushing you around. You _loved_ baby boy. That'll give you something to think about while I pound your little hole like a jackhammer. You can think about your _baby boy's_ monster cock banging at you, fucking you deeper than you've ever been fucked before." Sam snickered. "Sound good, Dean?"

Dean stared at Sam. Sam had never taken control like this except for when he was soulless. Dean didn't know what to think, but it didn't matter because he didn't get to think very much after that.

Sam climbed back onto the bed, this time facing Dean’s feet with his head over Dean's cock. He began to blow Dean with long, slow licks, then sucking the head, then swallowing Dean's entire dick down. He mouthed Dean's balls, letting saliva get them wet, slurping as he went back to Dean's dick. Dean moaned, his eyes rolling with pleasure, until Sam straddled his head and slipped his cock into Dean's mouth. This was no ordinary sixty-nine--this was Sam's cock relentlessly fucking Dean's mouth, balls slapping his face. Dean choked and spluttered, snatching a breath when Sam pulled out before that swollen cock plunged into his throat again.

Sam got up just as Dean thought he was going to come. He'd have been more frustrated except he was able to get some deep breaths. Sam undid the restraints and flipped Dean over before he could even react. Pushing his shoulders down to the mattress, Sam hitched Dean's hips up, knocked his knees apart with those meaty thighs, and stuck his thumb into Dean's hole.

It was abrupt, but not the pain Dean was expecting. Sam apparently had prepped him while he was out, because Dean could feel Sam’s thumb sliding in the lube. He was grateful, especially as Sam then lined his dick up and thrust it home in one big push.

Dean did his share of bottoming. They both enjoyed switching. Dean loved feeling Sam's fat cock inside him as much as he loved spearing Sam with his own eager dick. He knew Sam was larger than the norm, and he was addicted to how full Sam made him feel, how much pleasure that horse cock gave him.

This was different. This was Sam focused only on screwing Dean with every bit of strength he possessed. Sam pounded Dean from the first thrust, giving no quarter as his thighs and ass flexed, driving his cock in again and again. Dean gasped and panted and tried to just stay on his knees. His cock was ridiculously hard, bobbing madly under the onslaught, whacking Dean wetly as it leaked and swung. There was no thought of taking himself in hand; if he did, he'd fall off the bed.

Sam started grunting loudly, squeezing Dean's hips even more tightly. Bending over Dean, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and pulled him back to sit on Sam's cock, keeping Dean's thighs spread wide over Sam's. If he'd been deep inside Dean before, now he buried himself in Dean like a snake chasing a mouse. Sam's thrusts shortened, but stayed just as hard as before, bouncing Dean like a rag doll as Sam bucked into him. His mouth was level with Dean's ear, so Dean heard every breath, every groan, reverberating through him. One mighty arm held Dean in place while the other grabbed his nipples, his belly, rubbing and pinching tender flesh. 

Sam roared as he came, grinding up into Dean's hole, biting his neck and ear. Dean gave a loud whine, needing to come badly at this point, but not thinking he'd be allowed to. He tried to grab his cock, but before he had given himself more than a jerk or two, Sam slapped his hand. One large hand teased his nipples again, already sore, and the other hand slid down between Dean's thighs. Sam squeezed Dean's balls, rolling them in a firm palm at the same time he gave Dean's nipple an especially hard tweak. Dean screamed and came, his white spunk jetting out over both their thighs and the bed, pumping out as he helplessly rode out his orgasm.

He didn't think he blacked out, but the next thing he knew he was lying back down on the bed, his head pillowed on Sam's bicep. Sam was gently wiping him down with a warm washcloth, and offering him some water when he saw that Dean was alert. He gratefully took a few thirsty sips.

"You okay?" Sam asked, and Dean heard the tender note that only his Sam's voice had. Sam's multi-colored eyes gazed at him, full of love and concern.

"Yeah," Dean murmured. "Uh, yeah, I think I'm...I'm fine." He licked his lips. "Jesus, that was...what the hell?"

Sam's voice was like a warm blanket over Dean. "Didn't want you to think you were missing out on anything." He gave Dean a small squeeze. "Was it too much?"

Dean shook his head and yawned. "Almost. I kinda wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew you wouldn't have given me 'baby boy' for a safe word if it wasn't going to be okay." He gave a sigh. "We're not doing that too often though. Goddamn. You're a fucking Hulk, man."

Sam chuckled. "That was a trip, I gotta say. But yeah, that's not how I want us to be all the time. Just...once in a while." He kissed Dean's forehead. "Sleep now, baby. I know I'm exhausted."

With every muscle in his body limp, and Sam holding him close, Dean went to sleep.


End file.
